


[Art] You're Mine

by SasTMK (OutOfLuck)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Digital Art, Gift Art, Gift Exchange, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutOfLuck/pseuds/SasTMK
Summary: "You're mine, Loki." Possessive? Oh yes. But it was as simple as that, and he meant it.





	[Art] You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Drew this as part for the Frostiron Gift Exchange 2017 over at tumblr
> 
> Gift for my recipient: avesyna
> 
> Their request was: “possessive or jealous Tony."  
> Tried my best to do that, hope you like it, love!

[](https://imgur.com/Zb4rgZh)


End file.
